


Hair Today...Gone Tomorrow

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny needs a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Today...Gone Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Johnny's Green Pen - 08/30/2001.

"Get a haircut. Hummpf!" Gage tilted his head from side to side as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Roy walked in and paused as he saw the irritated look on his partner's face reflected in the mirror. 'Uh oh'.

"Can you believe that guy?! He thinks I need a haircut!" Turning away from Roy's image in the mirror, Gage faced him. He motioned at his head. "My hair isn't even long." 

"Uh Johnny...according to regulations, you're kind of pushing it. You're hair does go a bit below the collar." 

"Oh for cryin' outloud!" 

Gage turned back to the mirror. Leaning forward, he stared hard at the collar of his shirt. "It's barely past the top of my collar."

Roy almost said it was way below his collar, but he was smart enough to know when to keep his mouth shut. 

Gage looked at Roy's reflection, his expression serious. "Ya' know, if I were back on the rez, my hair'd be down to the middle of my back."

Roy smirked at the thought of Gage with long hair...really long hair. The image just didn't mesh with that of his style conscious partner. 

"What's so funny?" 

"I'm sorry Junior, but you don't comb your hair now, think of how hard it would be to take care of if it were longer...er really long."

Gage whipped around, his voice indignant. "Whaddya' mean I don't comb my hair?! I comb it! It just...it gets messed up when we go out on runs that's all." He self-consciously ran his fingers through his dark locks, giving Roy a satisfied smile. "See...if I didn't comb it, then it'd be all tangled." 

Roy couldn't help himself. "So, are you going to get a haircut or not?" 

Gage stared back at him, his face darkening. His voice began to rise. "Are you nuts?! No, I'm not gonna' get it cut! Why should I?!"

Roy scratched absently at his chin, trying to keep a smile at bay. "Well, I guess if the Chief says you need a haircut, then that's a good reason to." 

Gage placed his hands on his hips, his voice lowering. "Unless he gives me a direct order to cut it, I'm not gonna' get it done."

Roy sighed. Like it or not, Gage really did need to get a haircut. He was looking for trouble with their superiors if he kept pushing their buttons like this. "You could save yourself a lot of trouble if you just went and got it done." 

Gage shook his head rapidly no. "Like I said, let him come back and order me. Until then, I'm keepin' my hair just the way it is." 

"Johnny, it's only hair, it'll grow back." 

Gage shot Roy a nasty look, then he stalked past him and headed toward the kitchen. Roy rolled his eyes skyward. For Gage's sake, he hoped the Chief didn't come back any time soon. Just as he was about to follow Gage, Roy looked at his own image in the mirror. 

Walking closer, he eyed himself critically. His own hair was looking a bit ragged. His sideburns were a tad long, the hair at the back of his neck was almost as long as Gage's. Running a hand over the top of his head, he frowned. His hair, unlike his younger partner's, was thinning on top. 

Roy decided he needed to get a haircut as well. The only problem would be getting Gage to go with him. He'd have to bribe him. Smiling, he thought of just the ticket to get his friend to clip his hair. Two nurses came to mind. Trish and Annie. With a triumphant smile, he walked toward the kitchen. 

Gage may have loved his hair, but he valued his life even more. All Roy had to do was walk into the room, lean over his partners shoulder and whisper their names to him. The idea of those two green eyed nurses pounding him into the floor for dating them at the same time would do the trick. Humming happily to himself, Roy thought of a good time to go and get their haircuts. 

END


End file.
